Soul Eater Truth or Dare
by PikachuBlackStar
Summary: My NOT-SO-ORIGINAL Soul Eater Truth or Dare! Dare the characters! Maybe be added in the story if zhu want? O3o YAY! YAY! LETS GET TO DARING!
1. Chappy 1!

**TIME FOR BLACKSTAR'S NOT-SO-ORIGINAL SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE! YAY!**

So here's how it works... Ya'll can comment dares or inbox them I dunt care either way and since I'll be in the story with my signature character Yume and her meister Kyousuke if you want to be added into the story you can! Just add your persons name and a little brief description maybe? Like personality and stuff so I know how to make them act.. Yay! This is gonna be much fun!

Characters In The Story Thingy Thing:

Kid

Patty

Liz

Maka

Blair

Soul

BLACK STAR! ((Fan girls all over le floor))

Crona

Ragnarok

Tsubaki

Stein

Marie

Asura

Spirit

Shinigami-sama! ((AKA Lord Death))

Sid

I feel like Im forgetting people... ((Taylor yells: EXCALIBUR YOUR FORGET EXCALIBUR! Me:Oh yeaaaahhh! No. -Hits her with book))

Excalibur ((I put him there just to make her mad ^^ Im so mischievous))

And of course, my own characters Yume and Kyousuke and then the people I add in later on! Yayyy! Go Truth or Dare! We'll do this once I get... 5 dares? 5 is enough to start right? ((Yells to Taylor: AYE! 5 IS ENOUGH TO START RIGHT!? Taylor yells back: SHUT UP BAKA!)) Im just gonna say 5 is enough... START DARIN DEM CHARACTERS!

Now I really need to go to sleep .


	2. Chappy 2!

**((Doin this is RP form!)) **

Me: Kay lets get started on this game!

Everyone: Ohh...

Me: I da-

*Midori and Ao bust the door down*

Me: Oh, hia guise!

Midori: -Waves-

Ao: Hello

Kid: Y-you... YOU BUSTED THE DOOR DOWN!

Midori: -shrugs-

Ao: I told her not to but she didn't care...

Midori- We have some dares -evil grin-

Me: Go for it!

Midori: I dare Crona to spin a wheel with everyones name on it and whoever it lands on he has to hang out with them ALL. DAY. -smiles-

Crona- B-but... I don't know how to deal with that really...

Me: SOMEONE GO GET THE WHEEL!

Ao: -nods and gets the wheel-

Me: Okay, Crona... SPIN!

Crona: B-but...

Me: I SAID SPIN! -evil glare-

Crona: -eyes widen- -spins the wheel-

*Wheel lands on BlackStar*

BlackStar: HAHAHAH! How does it feel to get to hang out with a big star like me all day? -annoying laugh-

Crona: Oh no... -passes out-

Me: BLACKSTAR YOU MADE HIM PASS OUT!

BlackStar: -pokes him with a stick-

Me: -facepalms-

Midori: -grins- Now I have a truth for Shinigami-sama! How do you put up with Spirit O3o

Shinigami-sama: Truthfully... -thinks- I just reaper-chop until he shuts up...

Me: Oh...kayy. Next?

Ao: Truth for Spirit! If you love Maka and your ex wife so much, why the hell did you cheat on her?

Spirit: -silent-

Me: Ohh... Ao... That was a baaad idea...

Spirit: MAAAGAAAAAA! Papa loves you and Mama very much! -runs around flailing arms-

Me: Heeyyy Shinigami-sama... Time for one of your famous Reaper-chops?

Shinigami-sami: Hiiiiiii-yah! -Reaper-chops Spirit-

Spirit: -head spewing blood, smiles showing a bunch of missing teeth-

Me: Moving on...

Ao: Okay... Midori?

Midori: -eyes change to darker shade of green- I dare Soul to wear a "so not cool" dress until someone dares him out of it -smirks-

Me: -claps hands- YAAAY!

Soul: Really?

Midori: -nods- Yep, really.

Soul: You suck. You really suck, Miss tiny tits.

Me: -slaps Soul with fish- RUDE!

Soul: Did you just slap me with fish? That's so not cool.

*DESTINY RUNS IN WITH A PRETTY PINK DRESS IN HER HANDS*

Destiny: NOW PUT IT ON! -evil glare-

Me: WAIT! I have something to add to this dare! -evil smirk-

Soul: -Looks at me- Cant be any worse then a pink dress...

Me: I dare you to also wear a bra until someone dares you out of it! -shoves bra at his face-

Soul: C'mon! This is SO not cool!

Me: Now go put it on before I let Midori beat the crap out of you!

Midori: -smiles, cracking knuckles-

Soul: -throws hands up- OKAY OKAY! -goes and puts the dress on-

Midori: -grins- YAY!

Me: YAY!

Everyone but Soul: YAY!

Soul: -walks out of bathroom- SO not cool. -crosses arms-

Everyone but Soul: -Literrally ROFLing-

Soul: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Midori: Okay, 'nother dare! I dare Maka to Maka-chop a random person in the group!

Maka: -Maka-chops BlackStar- Psh, that was easy.

BlackStar: Hey! How dare you Maka-chop a god like me?! -chases Maka-

Maka: -runs- HAHA CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!

Crona: -wakes up-

Me: Hey Crona! You still have to hang with BlackStar all day!

Crona: -passes out again-

Me: Was it something I said?

Everyone: -facepalms-

Me:...O...kay... Next?

Shinigami-sama: This really is torture...

Midori: I dare Kid to let Liz have the day off the next mission

Liz: YES!

Kid: B-but... THEN I COULDNT USE PATTY BECAUSE IT WOULD BE ASYMMETRICAL!

Me: Yes, Kiddo-kun... I believe that's the point...

Midori: Yuhp -grins-

**((WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW! KEEP THEM DARES COMIN IN REVIEWS!)) **


	3. Chappy 3!: LET THE RUNNING BEGIN

Me: YAY! Let's do dis! More torture for Soul Eater cast!

Everyone: -sarcasticly- Yaaaay.

Me: Oh cheer up!

Midori: -grins-

Me: Today, we have 'nother new co-hostess like person thingy thing. Audre the storm witch! You can call her Audri, I presume..

Audri- Uh-yuh!

Me: Okay, well, Audri has some dares and truths for us!

Audri: I dare Maka to ummmm kiss a random character on the lips cause im weird like that!

Everyone: -looks at Maka-

Maka: -shrugs, then kisses Kid-

Kid: -shoves her away-

Maka: -pouts- That wasn't nice…

Audri: A truth for Soul….did that kiss make you jelly?

Soul: What? A cool guy like me? Jealous?... –mumbles under breath: yes..-

Audri: What was that?

Soul: I SAID YES!

Audri: -smiles- Okay! Yume… I dare you to kiss Black*Star then kick Spirit where it counts!

Me: -blushes-

Audri: -nudging- Go on already!

Me: -kicks Spirit in the jewels-

Spirit: -doubles over-

Me: Haha! –points and laughs-

Spirit: -sniffs-

Me: -kisses Black*Star-

Black*Star: -blushes-

Me: -runs away really really fast- BUAHAHAHA! I GOT A KISS FROM BLACK*STAR!  
Black*Star: WAIT! –chases me-

Me: Fuuuuu!

Audri: Well, okay then. I dare Shinigami-sama to take off the uniform and wear normal clothes. I wanna see what you REALLY look like.

Shinigami-sama: -hesitates before taking the mask off and putting normal clothes on-

Everyone: -holds in giggles-

Me: NOOO! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE –giggles-

Black*Star: I SAID WAIT DAMMIT!  
Me: -giggles, running faster-

Shinigami-sama: Moving on…

Soul: I dare Crona to kiss Kid!  
Audri: -electrifies Soul- Nobody messes with Crona! –evil glare-

Soul: -Now black from being electrified, gives a thumbs-up- Y-yeah… O-okay…

Audri: -grins- Stein… Why do you like to dissect things O3o

Stein: -stops trying to dissect Destiny and shrugs-

Emerald: -runs in out of nowhere- I DAWE KID TO KISS DESTINY! –grins, running away again-

Kid: -Blushes, kisses Destiny-

Destiny- O/O

Kid: -runs away, after Emerald-

Me: YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!

Black*Star: Goddamn woman! Slow down

Kid: C'MERE YOU PAIN IN THE ASS –chases Emerald-

Emerald: You'll nevew catch me Kiddo-kun!

Audri: Well, this is awkward.

Soul: MAKA!

Maka: -starts running-

Soul: WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?! –chases her-

Maka: 'cause youre chasing me!

Destiny: -blinks-

Spirit: -runs-

Stein: LET ME DISSECT YOU~! –chases Spirit-

Shinigami-sama: -facepalms-

Liz: Patty…?

Patty: I WANNA JOIN! Chase me sis! -runs-

Liz: -shrugs, chasing Patty-

Shinigami-sama:….

Audri: WILL YOU ALL SIT DOWN?!  
Shinigami-sama: I got this… -reaper-chops everybody- NOW SIT DOWN

Everybody: -sits and holds their heads- OWWIE!

Me: -gets back up and runs-

Black*Star: DAMMIT! –chases her again-

Audri: -electrifies them- SIT THE FUCK DOWN!

Black*Star: -obeys-

Me: HAHAHA SILLY WITCH! YOUR ELECTRICITY NO AFFECT ME! Muahahaha!  
Shinigami-sama: No? But this might REAPER-CHOP! –reaper-chops her-

Me: Nu.-. –still running-

Black*Star: -gets up and chases her AGAIN-

Shinigami-sama: -facepalms- Well that's all for now, folks…

Everyone: -starts running and chasing eachother-

Shinigami-sama: -facepalms-

**((Note: THANK YOU TO SHE WHO PLAYED AUDRI AND GAVE US THESE DARES! Thanks! Sowwy, cant think of the name off the top of my heads .v.))**


	4. Chappy 4!

Me: WELCOME BACK! –still running from Black*Star

Black*Star: Will you PLEASE just stop running!  
Me: Well since you said please… NO! -runs faster, laughing maniacally-

Shinigami-sama: -facepalms- How long have they been running like that?

Audri: A long, long time… SINCE LAST CHAPPY EVEN!

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well… -still running- We have a few new co-hostesses/hosts! And they has some weally good dares –grins, still running-

Black*Star: C'mon! Just stop! –stops running-

Me: Aww, is Black*Star giving up so easy –grins- Well anyways, our two new hosts/hostesses are…

Soma: Hellow my name is Soma –childlike grin-

Kun: And I be Kun –same childlike grin-

Xion: And Im Xion…

Me: And they have dares! –kina trips over own feet-

Black*Star: Aha! I've almost got you!  
Me: IN YOUR DREAMS –takes off at supersonic speed-

Xion: Well, anyways –shakes head kina- I dare Soul to make out with Black*Star for at least 30 seconds.

Black*Star: -stops running- Him? Make out with me? The one destined to surpass god? –busts out laughing- in his dreams!

Soul: HELL NO! A cool guy like me isn't kissing another guy! No way!

Kun: Do it or else we have a hillbilly dancing contest! ***((Yuhp my signature hillbilly dance contests!^^))**

Black*Star: -grumbles, then starts making out with Soul-

Soma: Now Soul, don't push him or he has to start all over!

*30 Seconds Later*

Black*Star: -Shoves Soul away- SOMEBODY GET ME SOMETHING TO CLEAN MY MOUTH OUT!

Soul: EW!

Me: -uncontrollable laughter-

Black*Star: -chases me again-

Me: JUST GIVE UP YOURE NEVER GONNA GET ME!  
Soma: And I dare Soul to kiss Maka on the cheek at the same time that Crona does!

Crona: -playing with Destinys hair, suddenly looks up- Wh-what? I don't think I can deal with that really…

Kun: THEN HILLBILLY DANCE CONTEST TIME IT IS THEN!

*One Very Annoying and Embarrasing 10 Minutes of Hillbilly Dancing Later-

Kun: NOW DO IT OR WE HILLBILLY DANCE AGAIN! –looks at him-

Soul: -hangs head- Lets go, Crona…

Crona: B-but…

Me: GO GO GO GO!  
Crona&Soul: -both kiss Maka on the cheek-

Me: Maka, you animal!  
Maka: -Maka-chops me-

Me: You think thatll slow me down? –chuckles, gaining speed-

Black*Star: -finally catches me, pushing me to the ground and pinning me there-

Me: Well, you caught me!  
Black*Star: What now? –cheesy grin-

Me: BLACK*STAR THERE ARE YOUNG CHILDREN HERE! R-A-P-E, R-A-P-E, THAT'S MY NO-NO SQUARE!

Black*Star: BUT IM NOT EVEN TOUCHING YOU!  
Emerald: Hes gonna wape Yume!

Me: I prefer the term 'struggle snuggle' –grins-

Shinigami-sama: -facepalms-

Black*Star: -still ontop of me-

Me: GET OFF A'ME! YOU WEIGHT A TON!

Kun: That's what she said!  
Everyone: -laughing-

Me: Seriously, get 'im off a'me guise!

Black*Star: -unmoving- I dare Soul and Maka to play seven minutes in heaven!  
Kun: YAH! –locks them in a closet-

Soul: Well… While we're in here we might as well have a little fun, right? –grins-

Maka: Youre lucky I don't have a book…

Soul: Youre right. Im going to take advantage of that! –shoves his tongue down her throat-

Maka: -blushes-

Soul: -explores a little further wiff his tongue-

Maka: -starts kissing back-

*7 MINUTES LATER*

Kun: Open the door somebody!  
Black*Star: Not me! –still on top of me-

Me: -pouting- Why wont you get off?

Black*Star: Cause I spent so much time chasing you and you wouldn't stop running when I asked!

Me: Pwease?

*Someone opens the door and Soul and Maka are making out*

Kun: HAHAHA! Was I intruding –childlike grin-

Soma: BIRDS!

Kun: Where!?  
Soma: -shrugs- I dunno…

Patty: B-but… Where are the giraffes?

Kun: WHERE WERE THE DAMN BIRDS ^~^

Black*Star: -grins-

Me: Are you ever gonna let go?

Black*Star: Not anytime soon.

Me: -Kicks him in the jewels-

Black*Star: -Jumps up in pain-

Me: -Starts running again- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Shinigami-sama: Oh dear… -facepalms- Uh, well –cut off by Soma and Kun-

Kun: BYE!  
Soma: BYE!  
Kun: Hope to see you next chappy!  
Soma: THAT WAS MY LINE!  
-Soma and Kun start wrestling-

Shinigami-sama: -facepalms-

**((They all seem to ending with Shinigami-sama facepalming xD Oh and… BIG THANKS TO soma lover (Soma and Kun), and Xion (Xion) for the dares and being co-hosts and hostesses this chappy and a big ol' thanks bittersweetendingsforever who was Audri last chappy! Round of applause for them? _Everyone: -claps-! Thanks guys it means a lot!) **


	5. Chappy 5! Midori's Return

Me: MIDORI! You are baaaack! –glomps-

Midori: -chuckles- Heyo!

Me: -holding onto her leg- Don't let that mean ol' Black*Star get me… Pwease? –looks up at her wiff puppy-dog eyes-

Midori:… CANT. RESIST. PUPPY-DOG EYES…Otay :3

Me: YAY! Well, anywho, you gots some more dares for us, yes?

Midori: Uh-huh!

Everyone: Ohhhh!

Me: -giggles- LET THE TORTURE FEST BEGIN!

Midori: -giggles- I dare you guys to let all duh fangurls in, and see wut happens! –rubs hands together-

Me: YES!  
Guys: Nooooooo!

Me: Yuhp, now let dem in!

-Like 50 Le Fangurls Swarm In-

Guys: Noooo!

Fangurls(including me!): Yeeeeesssss!  
-Le Guys Get Glomped by Le Fangurls-

Me: -chases a group of girls that was trying to hug on Black*Star- YOU LEAVE HIM ALOOOOOOOOONE! YUME CHOP! –yume-chops them all-

Black*Star Fangurls: -run away scared-

Me: Yay! Job well done xD NOW ALL FANGURLS LEAVE BEFORE I YUME-CHOP YOU TOO!

-Le Fangurls Le Leave-

Me: Yay, that was fun, huh guys?

-All guys in nothing but underwear-

Guys: NO!  
Girls: -uncontrolable laughter-

Midori: Now I dare Shinigami-sama to show embarrassing pictures of Kid as a baby!

Shinigami-sama: Yaaaay!

Kid: Noooo!  
Shinigami-sama: Yesss!  
Kid: Nooo!  
Everybody: Yesss!

Kid: Noooooooooo!

Shinigami-sama: -takes photo album out- This is Kiddy when he was a baby! –shows a picture of Kid when he was a baby, and many many more!-

Midori: Now truth for everyone… What did you think of the pictures? O3o

Kid: Dad, I cant believe you did that…

Shinigami-sama: A dare's a dare, son!

Patty: KID WAS SUCH A CEWT WITTLE BABIE!

Liz: -snickering- W-wow Kid

Maka: Aww –making cute faces-

Blair: Purrrrrr…

Soul: -trying to hold back a laugh- You were very…. –laughs-

BlackStar: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Crona: I don't know how to deal with this…

Ragnarok: -punches Crona- YOURE SUPPOSED TO MAKE FUN OF HIM DIMWIT!  
Tsubaki: -smiles sweetly- Well **I **think he was cute

Stein: I would've loved to dissect him…

Marie: Stein!

Asura: Roarrr!

Spirit: Maka was wittle like that once… MAAGAAAAAAAAAA! –sobs-

Sid: I cant bring myself to answer this questions… That's the kind of man I was.

Me: AWWW YOU WERE SO ADORABLE KIDDO-KUN –glomps him-

Excalibur- FOOLS!

Me: FOOL!  
Excalibur: Fool! How dare you call me a fool?!  
Me: FOOL!  
Excalibur: STOP THAT!

Me: FOOL!  
Excalibur: I said stop!

Everybody: FOOL!

Excalibur: NOOOO!  
Everybody: FOOL!

Excalibur: -runs away sobbing-

Me: HIGH-FIVE!  
Everyone: -Group high-fives-

Me: KIDDO-KUN YOU WAS THE MOST ADOWABLE WITTLE BABY EVEW!

Shinigami-sama: -facepalms-


End file.
